Melon Paradise
by tedcruzisourlordandsavior
Summary: OC Drake, Lana Del Ray, Grace Helbig, Lorde, and Tori. What could go wrong?


It was a long day of school and Drake was tired. After enduring hours of suffering, he wanted nothing more but to relax, lay on the couch and zone out. When he got home, his mom, Lana Del Ray, had something else in mind.

Drake's mom walks into the living room where Drake is laying, her perky 34B cup tatas jiggling as she glides gracefully, careful not to let the flower crown on top of her head fall. "Come on, Drake, it's time to go grocery shopping." She smiles, leaning over her son.

"No mom, that's stupid," Drake rolls his eyes. His mom pouts in return, "Come on, Drake, I have a surprise for you waiting there." She winks and twirls in the opposite direction, walking to grab her keys. As she twirls, her skirt lifts up just enough for Drake to see her thong. His love shaft twitches in response to his mom's bare ass. _A surprise? What kind of surprise can you get at the fucking grocery store?_ He thinks, but he obliges just to get a view of dat ass as he walks behind her.

The car ride to their local QFC was filled with nothing but tension. Lana can't help but eye her son's pleasure pump as she drives, making it difficult to keep her eyes on the road. Meanwhile, Drake couldn't help but look down Lana's lowcut top. When they finally get to the grocery store, Drake cannot believe what he sees: his aunt, sister and cousin all waiting for him in the produce section.

"Lorde? What's going on?" he asks his sister, who was looking undeniably fine in her lowcut top and miniskirt. Lorde only winks, but in reality, her slit is getting slippier by the moment.

Drake's cousin Tori begins to elaborate. "Well, it was all Aunt Grace's idea. You see, you've just turned 18," she walks closer to him, her hand beginning to find its way to his hips, "and we wanted to give you a surprise."

Grace Helbig smiles, zipping down her 7 for all Mankind denim, "We thought we'd give you a Christening, and our sopping vaginas are the pools of baptism."

At that, Lorde zips down Drake's skinny jeans and releases his throbbing meat stick. Her eyes gaze hungrily up at the eyes of her brother as she takes his pulsating sex pistol into her mouth. Simultaneously, Tori, Grace, and Lana let their jiggling melons loose, and Tori lets Drake fondle her Dream Team, forcing her nipple into his mouth as Lorde pleasures him. Lana starts rubbing around her moist tunnel of love, moaning, "oh yes honey, take your brother's King Dong in your mouth." Grace, on the other hand, is ready for penetration, and finds the biggest cucumber she can and begins thrusting it in her snake holster while making out with her daughter Tori.

In the middle of all this, Drake, who is now almost collapsing in pleasure, begins to feel a wave of intensity rush through his long and hard meat stick.

"Oh yes, cum for me Drake," Lorde says, taking her mouth off his dick and letting his seed spurt onto her cantaloupes.

"Wow, sis, you're absolutely fantastic, Drake pants, laying on the floor to recuperate.

"And we're not done with you yet." Lana climbs on top of her son, tugging at his Disco Stick in order to let it harden in her hand. Once it's yet again ready to go, she slips him inside her glistening cunt.

"Oh my god, you're so tight," Drake grunts as Lana bounces up and down on his cantaloupe baller. Tori sees the perfect opportunity and sits on Drake's face, grinding on his tongue in the same rhythm as his mother rides him. Grace begins to finger her niece's wet pineapple while Lorde returns the favor by rubbing her aunt's clit.

Again, all this action is too much for Drake's virgin soul, and he begins exorcizing demons into Lana's damp sex. At the same time, his mother begins her release as well, collapsing onto her son. Eventually, his aunt, sister and cousin begin their orgasms as well, as moans fill the supermarket, echoing against the walls.

"Fuck, mom, I guess I won't argue when you ask me to go the grocery store again." Drake says, his eyes rolling in the back of his head from pleasure.

"No, no you won't," Lana winks.


End file.
